Metamorphosis
by SkyeDrgn
Summary: Takes place during 1x22 and after. This is a Glee/Veronica Mars fic.  If you don't understand the oc characters go watch it. Its soooo worth it! This story is starting to lean towards being a puckleberry fic.
1. Chapter 1

Saturday: Day of Regionals

She couldn't believe they lost. They had done so well, everything was PERFECT! Yet they still lost. Finn had told her he loved her, and I don't know how to feel about that. Then everyone left her here when Quinn's water broke. No one had asked her if she wanted to go or even cared that she wasn't there. That is what bothered her most about Finn's confession. He left her there while he went to the hospital with the girl that had lied and manipulated him for all those months with out even a thought to the girl he supposedly "loved". She was never going to measure up to Saint Quinn, or any of her minions.

Wasn't it enough that her mom didn't want her. She wanted her mom. She had wanted her mom since forever no matter what she told everybody. Shelby didn't want her, she wanted Quinn's baby. She was always going to be second. She hated it. For all the talking she did she felt invisible. She always had. With her fathers' she never really had a chance to be normal. She may have grown up with a life of privilege and money she was very lonely. This was Lima freaking Ohio, smack dab in the middle of the mid-west and the heart of the bible belt. No one wanted to be friends with the little girl with the two gay daddies. It didn't matter that they were the best people around. It didn't matter that she was a bright girl she grew up with just her fathers' and sometimes her brothers. Heck, even the mothers down at the Jewish community center kept their kids away from her. It was like she had leprosy.

No one wanted her. This had to be the worst say of her life so far.

Wednesday after regionals :

Today they prepared to sing for Mr. Schue To Sir With Love. Finn still hasn't said much to her since he told her he loved her. She think he regrets it. The past couple of weeks has been an emotional roller coaster for all of them really not just for her. She really thinks she needs a change. Anything will do.

Friday after regionals:

Finn held her hand today, or maybe she held his. She doesn't understand what is going on. He told her that he loves her but he still hasn't asked her to be his girlfriend, and after what happened before she doesn't want to jump to conclusions. They found out today that they have another year for Glee. She is happy about that, but she feels that she still needs a change, maybe its time for metamorphosis in her life, inside and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday 1pm

God I hate my life so much, I know I have to do something to change it.

So she went to talk to the only two people who loved her in the whole world, her fathers. They thought she was being melodramatic yet again, but she had never told them about all the name calling, slushied at bare minimum once a day and all the various torture her classmates had given her for the last two years.

They told her they would think about what they could do and with that they sent her upstairs to her room. She really did at one point love her room, but now it felt like she had outgrown everything about herself her room, most of her clothes,and a lot of the time Lima. There were some people around that she liked, but not enough that liked her.

She knew that on the surface that she was bossy, arrogant, and a perfectionist, but all that was really just a mask, one she didn't know how to let go. She wanted to change everything about her starting now but was not sure how to go about it. It wasnt as if she had any girlfriends to help her out. Maybe she could call her quasi step sister to help her out. Her brothers' mom Alicia had just married a man out in California named Keith and he had a daughter named Veronica. She needed To call her brother Wallace to sound out the idea and see if Veronica would help her.

"Hey Sis, 'sup sup?"

"Hey, I need advice. I finally told daddies about what is going on at school. Now I don't know what to do. I don't want to quit WMHS all together but... I definitely need a break, and now that glee is over for the year I have that chance."

"So, baby girl, what are you thinking?"

"Well, I want to make a big change in myself, but I need help. All I have here are my daddy and our papa and have you seen what they buy me to wear? Do you think your mom and Keith would let me come out there for the rest of the school year? Maybe Veronica could help with my look and everything else?"

"I can ask...we did just move, so we do have the room. Won't you miss your friends? There has to be some people that will miss you."

"Well there is one guy... he told me he loved me right before we went onstage for regionals, but he is all I really have."

"Wait a minute is this that Finn guy who always kept jerking you around? You know he's just playing you right? That once something or someone that he thinks is better comes along he'll be out the door."

"Walllllllace, You do not know Finn! He really is a good guy, yes he may have made some mistakes in regards to my heart in the past, but I am confident he can overcome my doubts in the future."

"How does he feel about you coming out here for the rest of the year and summer if Moms and Keith say yes?"

"I'm sure he'll be ok with it. Its not as if we are dating right now anyway. He hasn't asked to be his girlfriend as of yet anyway. The only "boyfriends" I have ever had are Noah and that descpicable Jack..."

"Rae, my ears, you don't curse. So is the douche the one who egged you, or is it Noah? Coz I don't remember hearing anything about a Noah."

"Noah may be a jock and a bit of a neanderthal, but he was extremely gentle with me. We only dat

ed for like a week and all we did was kiss. He was a gentleman with me even though he does have a tarnished reputation of sorts. He has in the past led a very colorful life with the ladies, but he did not try to pressure me. I broke up with him, we both had feelings for other people it wasn't fair for either one of us. So, when do you think you might ask your mom? "

"Well she just got home a few minutes ago from picking up Darrell. I can go ask her now and she what she says, but she will prolly have to talk to Keith first. But he's way cool, you'll love him. V is awesome too, though its kinda weird now she is my best friend and on of my sisters. I'll go ask now and call you back in about 30, that sound good?"

"Yes, that sounds fine, being that its still rather early I think I am going to go to the mall and see if I can get a leg up on changing my style. I still dress like I am 12 and our dad is ok with that. But it is exhausting having to defend it every day. I will have have my cell on, just buzz me."

"Yeah, ok. Talk to ya in a few. Bye."

"Love you bye."

She hangs her phone up with a sigh, thinking to herself that she hopes this works. "Daddy? I'm going out for a while, there are a few things I need to pick up... I be back by 10:30 latest." She grabbed her keys and was out the door before they could say a word. She gets into her Silver Navigator and headed to the mall. She had no clue what to get, but as long as it didnt look like what she had right now she would be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Saturday afternoon

**Lima Mall:** Population Everybody

Now she was intimidated, she hadn't expected it to be quite so busy. She didn't come to the mall usually unless her fathers were with her. There was no way that she was going to get through this without being seen. Then would come the questions...god the questions. Then there were those that would come later, if/when she didn't wear what she had bought. It was almost enough to make her turn around and go home. **Almost. ** She guesses that if she wants to change she has to start with the first step.

She parks right by the main entrance because she knows most of what she is going to get today is going to be in the main area of the mall, and she didn't want to drive clear down to Columbus for their huge mall. She was going to have to make do. First up as she walked in the door was Wet Seal. Maybe if she could get out of this skirt into something a little more normal she wouldn't be so noticeable.

She walks in to Wet Seal and she was astounded by the vast array of clothing they had in the huge space. This place was going to make a HUGE dent in her platinum card. Why hadn't Kurt brought her here for her two makeovers, oh yeah he had a crush on Finn. Everything she looked at she loved almost, and she ended up get just an obscene amount of stuff there. She got everything from lingerie, tops, everything on bottoms, and shoes. She got a few things that paid homage to her old self, but she had to find her new self and what she was comfortable in, and her fathers always told her she had no limit on her card, so today she was going to test that theory. In the end she had to have 4 people help carry her stuff out to the car. She had decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie out of the store, just so she could be a little more normal in appearance. Maybe for once she could just blend.

Her phone rings.

"Wallace?"

No one ever calls her except her family.

"No diva, its Kurt. Why didn't you tell me you were going massive shopping today?"

"Uhhhhh, was I supposed to? I mean we aren't exactly friendly most of the time Kurt. I am just shopping for some stuff for spring break and summer. Besides how did you know that I was shopping in the first place?"

"So, who is this Wallace guy? Is he from around here? It was just posted on JBI's gossip blog that you were at the mall and had tons of bags in the pic. So do I get to help?"

She sighs.

"Damn it! That guy is such a creeper. He is always popping up and I didn't even see him at all today. Wallace isn't from around here, he lives in Neptune California. And no, I don't think I need any help today. There are only a few more places I need to go I think."

"Princess, exactly how much stuff do you need for 2 weeks of vacation? There had to be over a dozen bags there. That is not just spring break wear."

"Fine, like I said its for summer too... besides it wasn't all for me. Some of it was for Veronica. Anyway I got another call coming in. Talk to you Monday at school. Bye"

"Bye...but don't think you are getting off that easy diva"

She rolled her eyes.

"Hello?" She answers grumpily.

"Rach? This is Finn. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, its fine Finn. Kurt just called me asking to _**help**_ me shop. That creeper Jacob is following me around the mall. So what can I help you with today?"

"I really don't need help with anything, I just thought since you were already at the mall we could hang out today and I could help carry your bags. You seemed to have a lot of them. So what are you shopping for today? More animal sweaters?"

"No, Finn if you must know, I didn't pick my sweaters, my fathers did. They are very strict on what I wear to school, hence the sweaters knee socks and skirts. I am shopping for spring break and summer Finn, I suppose if you want to come and have dinner or a snack you can. But I will warn you I do have a bit of shopping you probably won't want to do with me."

"There's nothing that I wouldn't want to shop with you for Rach. I thought you knew that. And maybe I can get a sneak peek at what you will be wearing for summer or something, and keep that creep distracted from you."

"Yes, well maybe. But just in case I will get those two stores out of the way before you get here. Finn, I don't think I am going be around this summer. I think, if everything goes to plan will be going out of town to visit family. You know Jacob is going to follow me no matter what we do, right? I have tried to stop him before."

"I know but maybe _**I**_ can do something that you can't. What stores do you need to go to that I wouldn't want to go to?"

"Finn there are things of a personal nature that you shouldn't see at this juncture of our friendship."

"Oh, um, well...OH OH yeah. I'm sorry. I can go away when you need to get those things. Wait, did you say you weren't going to be here this summer? You're coming back right? Where are you going?"

"Hey Finn why don't we talk about this when you get here. I have a lot to get thru today."

"Ok, I'll call you when I get there."

"Alright. Bye"

This was going to be a LONG day. She sighed as she walked back into the mall. Her phone rings as she is walking in yet again.

"You have reach Lima Mall Help Desk, how may I direct your call?"

"Haha sis you are funny."

"Wallace! Finally, you have news I hope! Please I have had quite the day so far. I am at the mall and my stalker is blogging and taking pictures of me. The bane of my existence wants to go shopping with me. And last but not least Finn wants to hang with me at the Mall and I need to go to Victoria Secrets and Pac Sun."

"Well moms talked it over with Keith and they just got off the phone with big papa and 'you' my sister are coming to Cali for the foreseeable future. Pops is going to be calling you to tell you to get whatever you need for the trip! Veronica says of course she will help as much as she can. So you better move it girl and get ready because in a week you'll be a California Gurl. Break out the bikinis and shorts because it gets HOT! Its nothing like the weather there or in Chi-town. I'll call pops and tell him I already told you about the shopping."

"Wow, Wallace excited much? You talk more than I do on a good day. Did you drink those energy drinks again? You know how they effect you. Now I hope you don't mind me walking and talking because I have to get this part over with before Finn gets here."

"Sure no problem Razz, just don't tell me what you buy from Victoria Secrets. Somethings a brother doesn't need to know. Is that creeper guy still bothering you? Whats the blog name. Be careful around that guy and Finn. I don't want him hurting you again."

"Wallace just relax for a minute I am about to go into Victoria Secrets. Just google JBI WMHS and me you'll find it. I am more worried that I will hurt Finn at this point than him hurting me. But I really do have to go. Lots of stuff to buy! Thanks for calling papa for me! Talk to you soon!"

She heads into Victoria Secrets and she really intimidated and doesn't know where to start. So she wanders around for a bit. Then a clerk comes up to her and asks her if she can help her and she says yes. So they get her size measured so she can start picking out her lingerie. She pretty much gets one of everything she likes and makes a retreat with about 6 bags. Who knew that panties and bras could take up that much room. She hears her text message ring tone go off and looks to see who it is.

Noah: Hey B you get anything in there for me?

Rachel: What are you talking about Noah?

Noah: Didn't you just leave VS?

Papa: Just talked to Wallace and he said that he told you to shop. We are going to be shipping your car and belongings out there so they will be there Monday. Anything that doesn't fit will be shipped later.

Rachel: Ok papa!

Noah: Papa? I guess you can call me that if you really are in the mood B.

Rachel: Crap I thought I was responding to my papa Noah.

Rachel to papa: Okay papa. I am at the mall now. Do you need anything?

Papa: No that's ok hun, just be careful

Rachel: ok papa Love you

Rachel to Noah: Should I go back in? Whats your size?

Noah: I'll take whatever you're wearing next time I see you ;P XD

Rachel: * **rolls eyes** * Noah must you be so crass. I need to get my shopping done and I don't have much time to get the next store done

Noah: Need help? Whats the next store? And what do you mean you don't have much time the mall doesn't close til 10 and its only 4:30

Finn: Hey Rach I'm almost there.

R to N: No I don't need anymore help got that covered. I have to go pick out some bathing suits if you must know. And someone is meeting me mister nosey!

R to Finn: Ok you might have to spend sometime on your own got hung up and now headed to Pac Sun to Pick out some swimwear.

Finn: I don't mind seeing swim wear Rach...I'll see you there ;)

R to N: great now I get to be embarrassed buying my bathing suits

Noah: why embarrassed babe? You got a smokin' bod... Oh boy wonder is meeting you, isn't he?

Rachel: Yes he is. Kind of invited himself if you must know. And thank you. Its always good to hear someone appreciates my hard work

Noah: so what is all this shopping for babe?

Rachel: getting ready for spring break and Summer

Noah: you hate to shop, unless its something to do with Music

Rachel: Its a necessary evil Noah...I hate shopping with my fathers. They want to dress me like I am four.

Noah: so let me get this straight you don't mind shopping...and don't mind when someone just shows up?

Rachel: Noah I really don't have time tonight for this. I gotta go

Noah: Alright babe talk ya Laters

She shakes her head wondering why all of a sudden her shopping habits are that interesting to others.

She walks into Pac Sun and she was shocked, she thought that PacSun was a bathing suit shop. They did have quite a few but not the selection she was hoping for. In the end she got out of there with 5 bikinis and a couple hoodies. Tho Finn was still no where to be found.

Rachel to Finn:Hey Where are you? I am heading out to my car to drop off my bags.

Finn: Sorry got stopped in the food court be right there to help.

Rachel : No that's ok. Just didn't want you to think I left you.

Finn: Its cool was on my way anyway ;)

She started towards the door to go out to her car and she sees Finn coming toward her. She smiles at him brightly. Though she is starting to feel awkward about him coming here. She knows very soon she is going away and doesn't want to get into anything before she leaves, and doesn't know quite what to tell him.

"Hey Finn" she says setting down her bags and giving him a hug.

"Hey, looks like you bought out the store on that one. pointing at the Victoria Secrets bags grinning.

So, I don't get to see what's in those do I?"

"No, you don't, no one but me sees those things."

"Awwe Rach don't get mad I was only kidding. Let's get these bags, hey wait since when do you have a car? I don't think I have ever seen you drive to school. Usually your dads drive you" Finn says looking ver very confused.

"I have had the vehicle for about 2 weeks. My fathers won't let me drive it to school because they are afraid it would get keyed or something. So what did you get hung up on in the food court?" Rachel says guiding Finn towards the door.

"Did you know that more than half of our class is here today? Do you know why they are here Rach? They are Rachel watching. They want to see where you are going and buying for some weird reason. I think they said because you never go to any store besides the music one. They are anxious to see you in the clothes you have been buying."

"Well, I guess that is tough. The clothes I am buying aren't for here. They are to take with me on spring break and summer."

"Where are you going Rach? I'll miss you."

"I am going to California to visit family. I thought I told you that already. But of course I will miss you too. Though I am sure by the time I get back you will have a new girlfriend that will occupy your time."

"What do you mean Rach. I'm not looking for another girl. There is no other girl. I know I haven't asked..."

"Please, don't Finn. I am going soon, can you wait until I get back to say whatever you are going to say? I need this time right now. Please know this. I am not going there to look for anyone else. I have a lot of family that I haven't seen in a couple of years, and we have a couple of new editions that I need to meet and get to know. So how about this. When I get back to town we will get together and spend the day. Just you and I ok? How does that sound?

He sighs scratching the back of his head "Ok I guess but this sounds really omi...come on Rach whats the word for...?

"Ominous and foreboding? Why would you think that? You know I really care about you, and you said you love me. So if that true then it should still be there when I get back. So let's get these in the car and go get something to eat I am STARVING!" Rachel says unlocking the hatch of her navigator.

"This is yours? Wow. This is totally not a chick car Rach. I thought would drive a Prius or something. Not this, this is a guys wet dream Rach. You know that right?"

"Geesh Finn its just a car, but she is my baby. So don't scratch her. Wet dream Finn? You channeling Puck? Or do you want to tell me something? Now let's go eat!"

They head back in and head toward Friday's to eat. They sit down and she orders a raspberry lemonade and 2 orders of the crispy green bean fries and an order of the sweet potato fries.

"Finn do you know what you want to drink?"

"Don't worry about me Rach I don't want anything You sure you can eat all just for the appetizer,I don't think I could eat all that and I am like 3 of you."

"Don't be silly I asked you to eat with me. Don't worry about the bill papa gave me a full use of my credit card and I fully intend on using it for this meal, order whatever you want. Its on me. Are you going to make me eat alone? Besides the my doctor has told me to eat more and the appetizers aren't just for me." She said pouting.

"Hey that's not fair no pouting. I guess I'll have a root beer and the boneless wings for appetizer in garlic parmesan."

Rachel picked up her phone and texted.

Rachel: Sooooo where are you now? I know you are here somewhere.

Noah: Gee B paranoid much?

Rachel: Noah I saw your truck when we went to put my things in my truck/vehicle. Finn called it a guys wet dream. I hope you won't be having any of those over my silver monstrosity.

Noah: The Navigator yours B? He's right I srsly popped wood over it. But no the only thing that I would have one of those dreams over is who ever was driving it.

Rachel: You are disgusting. You want to eat with us? My treat.

Noah: Uhhh won't this interrupt your date?

Rachel: Not a date just hanging out. I am not dating ANYONE right now.

Noah: I guess then. Be there in a few get me a coke.

"Sorry about that Finn. I forgot something early that I had to work out."

"Its ok Rach do you know what you want to eat yet? I am thinking I want either a steak or ribs."

"Get both, there is a meal that will let you get both. I am getting the macaroni and cheese with chicken breast. Its awesome here. Besides I want to order enough food for all of us. "

"All of us? There are only two of us here. Who else is coming?"

"Finn, who did you see and talk to on your way in here? I saw his truck in the parking lot and asked him to join us."

"So that's who you were texting? Rach are you just jerking me around? I can't go through what I went through with Quinn again."

"Finn, as of right now, we are friends and we are hanging out and keeping things light. Noah is our friend, and you show know that I am NOT Quinn. I am not trying to jerk anyone around. I am just trying to eat so I can go back to shopping. I have a lot to get done and only 5 days to do it."

She orders Noah a coke, and they order their food as they wait for Noah to get there. She informs the waitress that there will be another person joining them.. Her phone rings suddenly.

"Hello? Grand Central how may I direct your call today?"

"Razz?"

"Wallace? What's up? I never talk to this many times in a day."

"Moms wants to know what size bed you want and colors for your room."

"Oh, is it big? How BIG is it?" she said with a smirk.

Finn's eyes went wide as did Noah's who was walking up behind her.

"Hang on you're not alone, and you just...nevermind, I don't wanna know. Pops said from what he could tell its bigger than you room there and it has a bathroom all to yourself."

"Hmmm, I guess you can tell her that I like either jewel tones or autumn tones. But never together. And let her know that a cali king would be great. Do I need to get bedding as well? Papa gave me carte blanche on the card."

"Shit then I hopes you are getting all us something to you know me and Dari. So who are you with Razz? Lemme guess that douche Finn?"

"I have you know that I am dining with two fine young men for dinner. So what do you want. Better yet I will surprise you. I gotta go can't keep my peers waiting. Bye!"

"Hey Noah do you know what you want to eat? The appetizers should be out anytime."

"So, B, are you going to clue us into what all that was about?" Noah asked

"Yeah, who is Wallace and why have you been talking to him so much today?" Finn asked

"Well, as I told you I am going to see some family in California for a while, and they just moved so they have a room set aside for me for whenever I go out there to visit. We've talked a lot today to firm up my spring break plans."

"So, family in Cali Berry? Tell us more about this family." Noah asked

"Well there is Wallace he is a year older than us. So he is a Junior getting ready to be a senior. Then there is Darrell or Dari and he is 6 and their mom Alicia. She just married a nice man named Keith and he has a daughter named Veronica. In fact I think I have a pic at least Wallace and Veronica, hang on let me check."

She whips out her phone and looks for the pic.

"Here is one with all of them. They are at one of Wallace's games."

"Wow Rach, they don't look anything like you. That Veronica is hot."

Puck slaps Finn on the back of the head and says "Way to go shit for brains, first you insult her family and say to the girl you want that another chick is hot... Not cool dude, even by my standards not cool."

"Guys, relax. Its fine really. I love my family. I just haven't seen them in a long time and I miss them. Let's just eat and I can get back to what I was doing before. I really need to get it all done tonight. My fathers have said they are shipping everything tomorrow. So if its not in my car it doesnt get shipped right away."

"Its all good B, hey I thought you were a vegan or something. Now you're eating cheese and chicken? What gives?"

"My doctor is worried about me. He says that I am fairly underweight and is blaming my vegan lifestyle for it. So until I gain the weight that I lost I my fathers have forbidden me from pursuing that diet and have taken away my elliptical machine. So yeah, I have to eat. Besides when did you become so concerned about my welfare?"

"Since you stopped talking about yourself constantly B. No one knows whats going on anymore. Its like you went all internal and secretive and some shit since regionals. Does anyone really know you? Do you like EVER let anyone in?"

"I can't really afford to, every time I try to let people in gets thrown back in my face. But lets not talk about this. Not good dinner talk. So have you guys heard of any new games that someone of your age would like? I need to get something for Wallace and I have no clue what guys like. But you are guys and I need a little help, I really want him to like it."

She listened to the guys talk about the latest video game and systems while she ate. She didn't really know why she felt so uptight about Finn. She really did like him, she just felt she was always going to be second best for him. She was not going to be a placeholder for anyone or anything. She needed friends and going away would help her learn how to do that she hoped. Because the only two people that she could call her kind of friends were sitting at the table with her. Most of the time she felt like a freak show on parade. She wasn't sure what it was about her that mad her such a target. She felt like she was doing a bit better, she wasn't using her dads' speak today and that was really hard because she had always resorted to that. But she wanted to not alienate the people that wanted to be around her so that maybe more would want to.

"So where would I go to get this masterpiece of gaming?"

"That would be GameStop B, or Best Buy, but what systems does he have. And does he have internet hook up with them?"

"Uh, I don't know, hang on let me ask."

Rachel: Hey are you around Wallace right now?

Veronica: Yeah just a sec

Veronica: Whats up?

Rachel: Does Wallace have any gaming systems?

Veronica: He did but that creeper guy stole them and his computer when he moved out.

Veronica: What's this I hear you have a stalker guy with a website totally devoted to you?

Veronica: So who are the two hotties with you?

She stands up and looks around and the guys look at her.

"Damn it, I am going to kill him. He just posted pics of us eating."

"Babe calm down we'll get him."

"No, I'll handle it."

Rachel: Its Noah and Finn

Rachel: The creeper is a jerk that keeps harassing and wants to make babies with me now. I hate him he won't leave me alone.

Veronica: You want me to take care of him? I can destroy him from here, and he won't be able to have that or any blog from his I.P. Everything

Rachel: You can do that? WOW Wallace said you were good. I think he was understating it.

Veronica: Well its not me. I have a Mac

Rachel: What does having a computer have to do with taking him down?

Rachel: If you can take down the blog I would be grateful!

Veronica: Done, literally its down now.

Rachel: So what should I get Wallace? What does he want most?

Veronica: Well he wants an xbox 360, but he does need a new computer. The guy took that too.

Rachel: laptop or pc?

Veronica: the guy took all the electronics including his Ipod

Rachel: Did he tell my papa about it?

Veronica: I don't think so...why?

Rachel: Because papa would have replaced everything that day.

Veronica: Wow, can I have your papa.

Rachel: You'll have me :) Hope that's as good

Rachel: I have his credit card

"I guess we are off to gamestop then. All his systems got stolen so whatever I get him will be good. I need your guys' expertise for that. Either one of you have an iphone?"

"Sure B, whatcha need?"

"Check Jacob's blog please."

"Alright... Huh. Says its been suspended for being a little stalking bitch. Man, that is perfect. How did you do that you didn't even talk to anyone, and you would never call anyone a bitch B."

Rachel: OMG that was perfect! How?

Veronica: Told you I have a friend named Mac, she is a computer genius. SO which guy is which? And which one is yours?

Rachel: OH, ok... Neither are mine at the moment. They are both exes but Finn does want to be more. But with me coming out there I don't feel right just leaving him hanging like that.

Veronica: Girl you need to get up on that. They are both hot, but I understand hey if I don't talk to you before you come out make sure you do whats right for you and don't worry so much what is right for them. You need to learn how to say Fuck em' fuck em all!

Rachel: OMG you are my Heroine

"So boys are we done here? I need to get moving its 7 already. I got a lot more to do and to get. First up GameStop then Hot Topic, Buckle for more swim wear, and at least Rue 21."

"Uh, Rach... I hate to eat and ditch but my mom wanted me home by 7:30 so I gotta go, but Puck will help you out. Right dude?"

"Yeah sure I'll _help_ you Berry. Let me call my ma and tell her I'll be out later."

She hugged Finn goodbye and paid the bill. She was surprised that there was hardly any food left, but she guessed that is what you get from eating with guys as big as Finn and Puck. Now Finn was leaving and she all of a sudden felt very nervous and not so much anymore at the same time. She didn't feel the need to gap the void as much with Puck, because when they had dated they had gotten to know each other fairly well, even though she knew that he only listened about half the time. She wished she hadn't broken up with him when she did. Even though with everything that happened afterward it was probably for the best. She still very much wanted to be friends.

"You ready Noah?"

"Yup, lead the way"

"I don't know where it is Noah."

"Oh, then I guess I will have to lead you won't I?" He smirked.

"I guess so. Noah can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot"

"Are we friends now? I mean you said that we weren't... but I was kind of hoping that maybe you changed your mind."

"B, when I said that, you had just broken up with me. I was a little buttsore. Don't ever fucking repeat that."

"But I thought you said that you were going to break up with me anyway because I wouldn't let you touch my breast. Its not as if they are that great anyway."

"You really don't understand guys babe, any boobs are great no matter how big or small they are. Yours are just fine. Trust me."

"Can I ask another question since you are a guy and I have no perspective on that. Its about Finn."

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"The first time we kissed wasn't anything like when you and I made out. We kissed like three or four times and he stood up looked embarrassed told me not to tell anyone and actually ran away. That is one of the reasons why I won't let him ask me to go out with him. I figured since you are a guy and his friend you could kind of let me know what was wrong with me. I feel like I have cried enough over boys this year and I don't want to cry anymore Noah."

"Babe there isn't anything wrong with you. It was him, and I can't even say this with any certainty. Finn doesn't have my experience, but it sounds like he may have came early and was embarrassed, it just means he was so turned on that he didn't have the control that comes with my level of experience."

"Then why, couldn't he tell me that?"

" S'not something you want the girl you're crushing on to know."

"You know something Noah? I think I like having you as a friend."

"I know babe, I know." he said with a small frown

"Noah, how are you really doing since Beth was born? Quinn has all these people there for her. Heck even Finn was there for her but you don't seem to have anyone."

"I'm alive B and that's all I can say most days. Q and I aren't together and I gave my little girl away. Most days I feel kinda numb. Those are the good days. Today has been a better day."

"I'm glad, do you think I will always come in second place to her with everybody? It kinda feels like I will and most days I feel like something inside me is going to break and there will be nothing left of me."

"You really weren't second place with me B, its just that I had a lot of things going. You'll find someone someday who realizes how truly awesome you are. Now let's go get that stuff you wanted. No more of this feelings shit"

"Noah! Language!"

He came up behind her and whispered in her ear "That's not the only thing I could have you screaming my name over." as he walked into Game Stop.

She blushed , thought she was going to sink into the floor and die.

"Noah you aren't supposed to say things like that to me. We are friends. Friends don't talk to each other like that."

"You have no idea babe, you have no idea babe. So what are we getting this Wallace guy anyway?

I know you said he was family, but what kind of family? Like cousins extended or what?"

"He and Dari are my brothers Noah, my papa Nathan is their biological father. Their mom would have been my mom had she not just given birth to Wallace when my fathers wanted to have me. And now their mom has gotten married and now I have a sister who is kinda protective of me. It feels pretty good."

"You have brothers B? When/how did that happen? I thought both of your dads were gay."

"Well Noah you see when a sperm and a..."

"Ok, smartass I know about that part. How does a gay man have 2 other kids besides you?"

"Oh, same way really. Same way as me, that is. His best friend from college wanted kids that no one could or would take away from her. So he donated sperm twice, so I have two wonderful brothers. They did live in Chicago till about two weeks before school started. So, I miss them terribly."

"Wow. I guess I always thought of you as an only child. You always seemed so alone."

"Noah, I am an only child...that happens to have siblings who live far away. My fathers raised me that way. I have always been alone no matter what. Even now my fathers left on a business trip and won't be back for weeks.. So its totally up to me to get ready for my trip. So as far as me being alone you my dear Noah have no idea."

Her phone rings suddenly scaring her just a little bit.

"Hello?"

"Rachel?"

"Yes papa?"

"How is the shopping going?"

"Its going ok papa, did you know that when that miscreant vacated Alicia's house, he stole all of Wallace and Dari's electronics?"

"No, she didn't tell me. If you would like you may pick up whatever was stolen and we will put the money in your credit card account."

"Thank you papa, I was hoping you would say that. I will leave the receipts on your desk for the boys' stuff. Thank you for this amazing opportunity papa. I love you. I hope yours and daddy's trip is successful."

Rachel: Could you email me a list of exactly what was stolen. Papa told me to replace everything that was taken, and that means everything."

Veronica: I think my dad has that file on the home pc and I can email it to you in a few minutes. Whats you email?

Rachel:

Veronica: awww that is cute

Rachel:yeah what I wanted wasn't available soo...off shopping I go...ttys

"Well, Noah I have carte blanche to buy any and all electronics I want and daddies will reimburse my account! I can get a new laptop and pc if I wanted to."

"Wow B, I knew you were well off but seriously anything you want? What do your dads do?"

"My papa Nathan is a lawyer, and Hiram is a plastic surgeon."

"So, what should I get? How about you go pick out a bunch of games that a guy would want, and I will ask for help with the systems."

"OK, What type of games should I be looking for B?"

"Look for anything that YOU might be interested in Noah. You and Wallace are similar in tastes I think. Though for some reason he can't stand the thought of Finn. I think if he met both of you he would like you."

They went thru the store and got everything that they could have imagined that Wallace would need or want for the systems they picked for him and left.

"Hey Noah, I think I am getting tired. I think I am going to head home, and maybe pop in a movie."

"Ok babe, lets just get all of this stuff to your car and get you on your way."

"Thanks for helping me tonight Noah, it was good of you!"

"S'no biggie B... It's what friends do. You gonna be alright at home alone?"

She shrugs " I'm home alone a lot. You learn to be ok. Why do you want to come over and watch a movie with me Noah?"

"I don't have much else to do since my rep has take a nosedive. So if you want me I'm there B."

"Noah, why is it so easy to talk to you now? I was really struggling with Finn earlier."

"I dunno, prolly because you have no expectations of me, and I am not trying to pressure you into anything."

She looks down , shrugs and says "I guess"

"Now anywhere else you want to go before we leave here?"

"Well, there are a few other places I want to go but I'm not sure it would be appropriate Noah."

"I thought you already got all your Victoria Secrets babe. What more do you need?"

"Well at Rue 21 I was going to get lounge and sleep wear since I will be hanging around the house with my brothers...Night gowns won't do the trick, as well as some everyday bras and panties. At Buckle I was going to but more swim wear because Ronnie said that was the place to go for it. And Hot topic, well because it looked fun. I think I will go to those tomorrow and get what I need early. Before the Berry watch 2009 begins again."

"So, no bras and panty pick for me then Berry? You know I am an excellent judge when it comes to what looks good on a woman, and the swim suits are right up my alley. You know I AM a pool buy." He chuckles.

She shivers as he laughed. She noticed that it went straight down her spine. She was getting nervous, maybe she shouldn't have invited him for a movie.

"Hey B"

"Yes, Noah?"

"Quit thinking so much I can see the wheels spinning away. I was only teasing."

"No, I was just thinking about what and how much I have left to do to get ready. I leave on friday at 7:30 p.m. Daddy wants me to take his car to the airport so he and papa don't have to rent a car to come home. Anyway, do you want to risk the movies I have at home or redbox it?"

"I think you weren't being honest with me Berry but I will drop it for now. I think definite redbox. I know no horror or graphic violence but beyond that what do you want to watch?"

" I think I will get two movies, Blind Side and Avatar. I haven't seen either of them and whatever one we don't watch tonight I will watch tomorrow."

"Uh sure...They are both really good movies."

"You've seen them Noah? Both of them?"

"What just because I'm a bamf I can't like The Blind Side? B, I have a mom and she loves shit like that."

"I'm sorry Noah, maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

"No its fine like I said both really awesome movies. I just figured you would try some really old musicals or some shit like that.

"You know I know more than just musicals, I just usually don't like going movies alone and hadn't had a chance to see these yet Noah."

"You know I am starting to think you really like saying my name. Don't you B?"

"Maybe, I am trying to remind you **Puck** I actually have a first name, and I like to actually like to have it used once in a while."

"So what does Wallace call you? Because I don't believe anyone calls their little sister by their name all the time."

"Oh, what he calls me depends on what mood hes in and if he is sure its me on the phone at the time. Usually its one of these variety, Rae, Rach, BG or babygirl, and last but not least and his seemingly most favorite. Razz. He likes to make jokes that one."

"Razz? Bwahahaha. That's kind of funny."

"Yes well I am sure you find it so...But they have called me that since I was a little girl so I am used to it. He recently started calling me a new one since he moved to California, But I am not going to tell you what it is."

"Why not? It can't be that bad. I bet its some thing like squirt or brat or midget..."

She looked up at him at midget and said "I'm not a midget I am 3 inches taller than the requirement to be. None of them are suitable for me anyway."

"Yeah B but you are tiny and it makes you seem smaller. Let's get this stuff to your car if you are sure I can't help you with your **Other** selections." He smirked lifting his eyebrow at her.

"You just want to see me try on the bathing suits Noah. Which I don't have to do since I know my size very well."

"Babe I'm a guy, of course I want to see every female in their swim suits. Its natural. Plus its not like you wouldn't totally scope this out if given a chance. Let's go."

She shrugs "Whatever you want to believe Noah."

"I knew you would come around to my way of thinking babe. They all do. Let's just go already before I haul you over my shoulder and force you into those bikinis."

"Alright, but you are the one that has been extending this conversation past what it should have been."

They walk to her cars slowly enjoys the quiet that has seemed to develop between them. They put away her stuff into her hatch.

"Babe, it totally looks like you bought out the mall in here. You sure you are going to need more stuff?"

"Noah, its been years since I have went shopping. Usually I deal with the fact that my fathers love it and they buy me what they deem appropriate for a young lady in high school."

"Remind me to get them a thankyou bouquet for the years of tiny fucking skirts and knee socks. Damn B how long ARE your legs?"

"Oh you know, they go _**ALL THE WAY UP**_ Noah."

"Of that I am painfully aware B, painfully aware."

She stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to do or say next.

"Well that's everything then I'll meet you at my place?"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I may have to stop off at my place to talk to my mom first though."

She got into her car and started engine. She hoped that this night wasn't going to turn out to be a huge colossal mistake

Rachel: Noah, I am going to stop at the market to pick up snacks. Anything you want?

Noah:Don't forget twizzlers, skittles and starbursts B, you might want to pick up water or juice or something. I will bring stuff too don't worry so much babe. You think WAY to much as it is.

Noah:Gotta stop by my house b4 I come over anyway. Text me when you get done at the store.

Rachel: ok will do

She got what she thought they might need plus various other things she wanted for the weekend, and with that she was on her way home.

Rachel: Noah I am about halfway home.

Noah: Took you long enough...omw

Rachel: See you then. I am parking in my garage so don't worry if you don't see my car.


End file.
